


Nipples

by beeswaxing



Series: Trophy Wife Drabbles [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeswaxing/pseuds/beeswaxing
Summary: That title really doesn't need a summary, does it?





	Nipples

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I was dying flailing dying and dying all over again when the El Sol stuff came out and I also heard A Person Like Tears. Anyway, uh I didn't know where to fit this in without it turning into hardcore porn, because ugh, come on, remember how he looked? I wanted to die... So I managed to wrangle him and wrote this instead. ISTG Changmin would actually kill me for this. Some of you Min stans may not appreciate where I went with this whoops. Consider this your only warning........

Yunho watches his wife leave the bathroom with his toothbrush in hand, taking in the long long long legs of the supermodel. Changmin had begrudgingly decided to return to work after having the twins as a favour to his modeling agency since Jaejoong, who had fully expected to return to work, is now pregnant again with Parks’ second child. The twins are six months old, and both sound asleep last he checked. He has no idea how long they will be able to sleep in the same crib since they appear to have truly inherited both his and Changmin’s genes. They are far longer than babies their age. It is longer though, isn’t it? Especially since they can’t walk yet. It’s a little strange to say they’re taller. He still can’t tell the difference between Minah and Yoona and it frustrates him although his wife finds it highly amusing.

He follows Changmin’s progress from the bathroom to the walk-in closet, clad only in black boxer briefs. The 20 year old had regained his former musculature reasonably quickly after having the twins, and chasing after two very active and cheeky little girls who started to crawl a few weeks ago has taken a toll on his body, not to mention the feeding. Dr. Eri had told Changmin to eat more than he normally does, because the twins are getting their nutrients from him, and Yunho is constantly amazed at how much the lithe model can pack away and not gain a single pound. In fact, he is positive that Changmin is actually slimmer than he was pre-pregnancy.

Yunho growls when he sees Changmin emerge dressed in a partially zipped black hoodie, and at the sound, his wife turns curiously to him, toothbrush in his mouth, his eyebrow a questioning arch.

When no answer is forthcoming from his husband, Changmin shrugs, slipping a hand in a pocket, and continues to brush his teeth as he heads to their bed. His mind is full of plans. He will be starting school in the fall and while a little apprehensive, he is also quite excited about it. Jaejoong has promised to play babysitter while Changmin is at his two classes and while it might be a little difficult when he has their second son in September, he is sure they will manage somehow. The university has an onsite creche that he can always use in a pinch.

Changmin is suddenly pulled from his thoughts when a rather large somebody sits down next to him, pushing him back against the headboard with a decidedly wicked leer on his face.

“Yah! What are you doing?”

“You’re looking much too delicious to pass up.”

“Again? You just had me in the bathroom.”

“That was twenty minutes ago.”

“I thought it was women who reached their sexual peak in their mid-30s and not men. You passed yours half your lifetime ago.”

Changmin struggles to hold in his laughter when Yunho lets him go, sitting back with an extremely affronted look on his face.

“I can keep up with you and you know it.”

Yunho cannot help the pout on his face as he watches his minx of a wife smirk around his toothbrush.

“Oh, I have no doubt… _old man_.”

Changmin pops the toothbrush out, and swallows down whatever it is he has in his mouth, not flinching at the feel of toothpaste and saliva sliding down his throat. He drops the toothbrush onto the bedside table next to him and slides down the bed, wrapping his legs around Yunho’s waist as he does so.

Yunho, accurately (for once) interpreting that as an invitation, turns to settle himself in between his wife’s mile-long legs, as he licks the bits of toothpaste from around the younger man’s mouth and lips, before delving in and kissing him long and deeply.

“You taste like toothpaste.”

“Gee, I wonder why.”

Changmin rolls his eyes at the obvious, tilting his pelvis upwards as he locks his ankles behind Yunho.

“You are such a brat, you know that?”

Not waiting for an answer, and not looking at his wife’s face because he knows he will just be getting another eye roll, Yunho relinquishes that inviting mouth as he noses his way along the younger man’s sharp jawline, kissing and nipping as he goes, to the gap at the top of Changmin’s hoodie, nuzzling his way down as his other hand reaches between them to pull the zip down all the way.

His wife smells like baby powder.

He can feel the drag of Changmin’s heels up his back as he makes his way down his long torso. He can feel the man’s burgeoning arousal pressing against his chest, as he kisses his way down to his belly, finding what he seeks.

A long, thin scar.

It is almost unnoticeable, but it is beautiful to Yunho. He has never ever thought himself the sentimental type, but when you are this madly in love with a wife that is more foe than friend half the time, everything is beautiful. Especially when said wife is lying to willing and pliant underneath him, watching through unfathomable eyes, dark bottomless pools of brown that shine in the light as he watches Yunho in silence.

Yunho nuzzles against the taut belly, the ridges of his muscles underneath can be seen and felt once again, but he cares nothing about that as he presses soft kisses the length of the scar, eyes never leaving Changmin’s. His wife’s countenance has softened considerably, and he hides a smile when the younger man lifts a hand to card through Yunho’s hair, a rueful smile playing about his lips.

“You are a sentimental fool, old man.”

Instead of responding to the heatless taunt, Yunho noses his way down, opening his mouth over the boxer clad arousal, satisfied when Changmin bucks his hips up. But he has no intention of going fast like they had done in the bathroom earlier. This time he wants to savour his wife.

He crawls slowly back up Changmin’s body, kissing his way up, ignoring the throaty whines of his wife who is trying to rub against him. He leans off slightly to the side as he captures his wife’s mouth once again, swallowing his mewling as he grinds down on top of him, his hips moving in a circular motion, giving Changmin some friction, but not enough.

When he pulls his mouth away, he has to catch Changmin’s hand that he sees whipping up from the corner of his eye, laughing as he takes in the aroused yet irate features of his young trophy wife.

“Are you going slow because you haven’t recovered, old man?”

“You like fast a little too much, Changdola…”

He avoids Changmin’s gnashing teeth by a hair’s breadth as the younger man rears up to bite him, but he pins him down easily, laughing as he bites the side of his throat

Trying to distract his wife, Yunho brushes his hand up and down Changmin’s flat chest almost in wonderment. “I still find it amazing that you can feed the two of them.” He drops his head and flicks his tongue against a straining nipple, and Changmin moans in response, arching his body to meet Yunho’s teasing mouth. “And I also find it amazing how sensitive your nipples are to me, and yet, the twins are able to feed without you making a sound.

Changmin feels like he’s just been doused by a bucket full of ice as he smacks the back of Yunho’s head as he sits up, shaking his head at his ridiculous husband as he pushes the slightly bewildered man off him.

“That’s so gross! It’s not the same you idiot. Now I don’t feel like playing anymore.”

Before Yunho can open his mouth to apologise, the baby monitor crackles to life as the stuttering cries of their daughters are heard.

Changmin unwinds himself from around Yunho and gets up in a huff, grabbing his toothbrush from the bedside table and stalks to the bathroom, growling out an order to his much older husband to go get the girls as he goes to rinse his mouth.

His husband and the girls are still not in the bedroom when he walks back in, and Changmin’s brow furrows because he is sure the twins want to feed. But he trusts his husband can handle them and so he crawls back into bed, clad in the now zipped up hoodie, the tent in his boxers long gone. God, Yunho is such a dick. Children and husband are totally separate in his head _especially_ when it comes to his nipples. Ugh.

He must have dozed off because he is suddenly roused by tiny little hands clambering on top of him, pressing on his belly as they crawl up. Changmin cracks open an eye, and he sees Minah sitting by his chest, her sister not far behind on the other side as she crawls up his body. Her cupid bow mouth is formed into a pretty pink pout as she pats insistently at his chest, tugging at his hoodie. Her eyes are slowly filling with tears. Changmin cups her cheek as he unzips his hoodie. She breaks away from his touch and immediately latches on as she splays out on her half of his chest. Yoona lets out a contented squeak, taking Changmin’s attention away from her apparently starving to death twin sister, smiling a gummy smile at him before she too topples herself forward, mouth open and searching, finding what she wants.

Changmin watches the top of her dark head fondly, smiling when he sees Yoona reaching out to grab her sister’s hand, holding tight as they both feed contentedly. He should probably admit to Yunho that one of the ways of identifying which twin is which is that Minah is always the hungrier one.

Always.

Speaking of Yunho, he finally drags his eyes up from his twin daughters to look at Yunho, sitting at the foot of the bed staring at him with a soft smile on his face. Changmin simply arches an eyebrow, and then purses his mouth into an air kiss, completely uncharacteristic of him, but he has forgiven his husband for being such a dolt, and his babies are making him happy so he can give in this once.

Yunho smiles at Changmin’s gesture, dropping his eyes to his girls. Although they have both been told that the twins can take solids now, the girls both prefer Changmin. And in all honesty, Yunho can’t blame them, as he eyes his daughters a little enviously.


End file.
